The Way I Loved You
by theMCRgirl17
Summary: Frerard Oneshot. ya, i'm too lazy to write a summary. So R&R. PLEASE :D


The Way I Loved You

A/N I was uh, listening to Taylor Swift and this song played so... FRERARD ONE SHOT :D

It had been a full month since the two had that fight.  
Niether one of them had spoken since then. Both walked away, tired, hurt, and angry, without a word. They didn't tell anybody about what happened. Instead both boys avoided the topic. and eachother. They claimed they despised the other. Yet they didn't move on. No body knew what happened between the two, and eventually they forgot.

After that Gerard didn't do much. He stared at the door day and night wishing he could fix things. Make it right. But the chance never came. Frank locked himself away in his room. He stared at his ceiling imagining what things would be like if he never accused Gerard of cheating. That one month of the silent treatment, was filled with tears, pain and regret. Until now... "Hello...?" Gerard answered his phone.

"Hey." the familiar voice said. Gerard knew instantly.

"Hey." he sighed. After everything he calls now?

"Are you busy today? At all?"

"Depends whos asking."

"I think we need to talk Gerard. it's been a month. Meet me at Starbucks in an hour?" Frank pleaded.

"Fine." was all Gerard said and he hung up.

-time lapse-

"Long time no see." Gerard sat across from Frank. "Gerard-"

"No. I made a mistake not to trust you. It's my fault. And I'm the one who needs to fix this."

"I'm the one who started it though! So I should fix it Gerard!" Frank and Gerard sat and stared at one another.

"OH MY GOODNESS YOURE BOTH GUILTY KAY?" someone at another table said. Gerard turned.

"Mikey?"

"Date with Alicia, remember?" he rolled his eyes and pointed to his girlfriend, Alicia, who was beginning to laugh. "Now hug, and make up!" Gerard and frank both smiled and hugged. "There. Now-" Mikey stopped. "Oh guys really? Now? Here? Why?" he groaned. The two teenage boys had made their way into a deep kiss.

Frank pulled away. "Mikey, the question is: Why not?" he winked and continued to make out with Gerard. Gerard smiled.

"Listen Frankie." And sure enough Taylor Swift was next to play on the radio.

_ 'I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain. _

_It's 2 a.m and I'm cursing your name._

_ Your so in love you acted insane and thats the way I loved you. _

_Breaking down and coming undone, its a rollercoaster kind of rush._

_I never knew I could feel this much and that's the way I loved you.'_

Frank looked into Gerards hazel eyes and smiled. "So. Are we, y'know, dating again?"

"only if you wanna be." Gerard whispered and smirked. He knew very well how much Frank loved it when he whispered in his ear. Frank decided he should "return the favor" and began to kiss Gerards neck and worked his way up.

"That feels so good Frankie" Gerard said. Mikey groaned.

"I'm happy you made up and all but here? Now? In front of Alicia?" he gestured towards her.

"Actually Mikes I don't mind. They're so perfect together." she giggled. Mikey blushed a bit.

"Okay, well, just... Dont go any farther..." he pleaded and sat back down at the table with Alicia.

"Hey gee?"

"Yes?"

"now that we're back together..."

"yes...?"

"wanna help me finish my Skittles supply?"

"Sure. How much do you have?"

"well, I finished the first desk drawer, and second. Now I need to finish the ones in the closet, my dresser, my nightstand... Oh and the kitchen cupboards..."

"Holy crap Frank!"

"... What?"

"to think I bought you a crate of skittles before i got here!" Gerard laughed and Franks eyes shot open.

"where"

"it's in my car."

"...if you'll excuse me..." frank walked out to Gerards car happily and saw no skittles.

"Gotcha!"

"Gerard!" Frank wailed. "I want my rainbow!"

"Then come and get it!" Gerard stuck out his tongue.

Frank gasped. "YOU!" and he launched himself at Gerard an tackled him to the ground. "Why?"

Gerard winked. " 'Cause that's the way I love you."

A/N I have the strangest obsession with skittles... Don't I? Okay. Review :3


End file.
